


After the Lilo Kiss

by Larryisnotstraight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstage, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Concerts, Consent, Implied Consent, Jealous Harry Styles, Kissing, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryisnotstraight/pseuds/Larryisnotstraight
Summary: "I guess I need to show you who you belong to, hmm baby boy?" he growled in my ear while choking me with his other hand.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 41





	After the Lilo Kiss

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT OUT THERE?" Harry yelled at me as soon as we were backstage after tonight's show. Niall and Liam quickly got out of our way because they knew how Harry was when he was mad.

"I'm sorry. I-It was an accident," I explained as we made our way to our changing room.

To be honest, I became a little scared of him. Of course, we had some fights once in a while but when he starts yelling at me it was over for me.

"I-I'm sorry. I re-really didn't m-mean t-to do that"

"IT STILL HAPPENED"

"In there!" He growled when we reached our changing room "NOW!"

I quickly walked into the room. He was close behind me and slammed the door shut and locked it. He grabbed me and slammed me hard against the wall near the door. I whimpered in surprise and pain and looked at him with wide eyes. He took my small hands in one of his big ones and held them above my head.

"I guess I need to show you who you belong to, hmm baby boy?" he growled in my ear while choking me with his other hand.

"Don't you think so?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes, what?" He asked and tightened his grip on my throat. 

"Yes, daddy."

"That's my good boy."

He let go of my wrists and pushed me over to the couch by my neck. I stood in front of him with my head down and hands behind my back, in my submissive position, and waited for his next order. He pushed me down on the couch, me laying on my stomach, face down and buried into the few pillows. He grabbed my hips roughly and flipped me over, ripping my shirt in two and throwing it somewhere behind him. He fumbled with my pants and pulled them down in one swift movement. I know this was supposed to be my punishment but Harry was so fucking hot. The thing is, I liked it when he got angry and was going rough. At least during sex. 

He looked my body up and down and smirked seeing me already being half hard in my pink lacy thong. He flipped me over again and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told and waited for him to do something. I heard some shuffling and suddenly felt his hands on my wrists bringing them together behind my back. He tied my wrists together tightly with his belt, making it go around my wrists two times and then closing it.

He pulled me up, so I was standing, and sat down in front of me. He grabbed my cock with one of his big hands and stroked me a few times. I let out little groans gaining a light slap on my ass.

"Will you be a good boy for daddy? Keep quiet and don't make a single sound?"

He motioned for me to sit on his lap and I did as I was told, not wanting to upset my daddy even more. He grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. It immediately was messy, our tongues fighting each other's until Harry finally won. I heard the click of a tube being opened and just a few seconds later two slick, cold fingers roaming around my hole. Harry always used lube, if he was angry or not. He wouldn't take the risk and hurt me. I moaned in Harry's mouth and he gave me a hard slap on my ass again, which didn't help in shutting me up.

I like it when Harry slaps my ass hard, making it red and sore. Or when he pounds into me, hard, all night long so I can't walk for days and it'll be hard for me to walk straight when we have a show.

Harry, ever so slowly, pushed one of his long fingers in my hole and I bit down on my bottom lip trying desperately to stay quiet. It wasn't that easy if you had one of Harry's long, perfect, expertly working fingers inside you. When his finger was in to the first knuckle he suddenly pushed in all the way. I let out a loud 'Fuck' earning me, again, a hard slap on my ass.

Harry knew exactly what he was doing to me. He knew he was driving me crazy, with him not allowing me to let out a single sound. And the slapping. He knew I loved that. He just knew.

He added a second finger alongside his middle one and I let out a squeak. It burned and I felt my walls clenching and unclenching trying to get used to it. After only five more thrusts of his fingers, he added a third one without hesitation. I was biting my lip constantly, trying not to let all those moans and whimpers out. I bit my lip so hard that I could taste blood. It was like torture. I was really loud in bed and Harry knew that way too well. He knew that if he denied me to even squeak he could full on punish me later and I didn't know if I should look forward to today's punishment or better not because of what happened on stage.

After a few minutes, he pulled his fingers out and looked at me, smirking like the bastard he is. My eyes were glassy, lips red and bitten, and my whole body was shaking.

"How do you feel kitten?"

"Good."

Harry always made sure I was okay with what he did. He would never do anything I didn't want or like. He smiled at me and told me to stand up. I stood on my wobbling legs in front of Harry and looked down at him. He pulled his shirt over his head, finally revealing his toned chest and abs. He slowly opened his pants and pulled them down throwing them to all our other clothes. He was left in his boxers and the head of his dick was poking out at the waistband. I nearly moaned at the sight but stopped myself before it could slip out. Harry, of course, noticed and smirked. He teasingly slow pulled his boxers down revealing his perfect cock. This time I couldn't stop the moan to slip out of my mouth.

Harry grabbed my hips and pulled me back down on his lap. He moved my hips so I was grinding on him, our cocks brushing making us both shudder. He grabbed both our dicks in one of his big hands and started moving his hand up and down slowly. I wouldn't be able to describe this feeling if I should. It was too amazing. Our cocks brushing and gliding with each other. I threw my head back and moaned just before Harry stopped. Suddenly there was nothing, not even his hand on my left hip. My head snapped back forward and my eyes opened as fast as possible, meeting green ones.

"So baby. What should I do to you now? I think that was enough with being nice hm? Don't you think so?"

"Yes, that was enough. You have to punish me. Please punish me, daddy."

I was so desperate I didn't even care what I was begging for. I just wanted Harry to touch me. Right now. Because I couldn't take it anymore. Harry was obviously pleased with my answer because in the next moment I was laying on my back my hands pressing into my back. I winced in pain, my face scrunching up in discomfort. He flipped me over and stuffed a pillow under my hips, my ass sticking out and on full display for Harry. He groaned behind me and smacked my ass once. I yelped in surprise, my body tensing up, pushing my ass up higher in the air.

"I'll give you thirty okay?"

"Yes, daddy."

Just as I finished that word the first slap landed on my right butt cheek.

"Count for me, baby."

"One" *slap* "two" *slap* "three."

That went on until fifteen. With the sixteenth slap I started sobbing, tears rolling down my cheeks, slowly. Nothing too bad. My ass already hurt and I bet it was red as a tomato.

"S-sevente-en."

"Eight-teen."

"N-nine-teen."

"Twen-ty."

"You're doing so good baby. So good for daddy. Just ten more okay? Do you think you can do that?"

"Y-yes da-ddy," I sobbed out, full-on crying now. 

Harry stopped and grabbed my hair, turning my head so I was looking at him.

"Baby, we can stop if it's too much. It's alright. I won't be mad. I don't wanna hurt you too badly. So tell me now. What's your color?"

"Yel-Green daddy."

"Are you sure baby boy?"

"Yes."

And there was the twenty-first slap. It was getting incredibly hard to keep counting but I somehow found myself moaning the last two numbers at some point. My ass burned like hell and I thought it was on fire. I hid my face in the few pillows and just sobbed into them. When Harry tapped on my hip I didn't react. I just couldn't. He's never given me thirty slaps before, especially not so hard, and it was hurting so much. When he did he gave me fifteen, sometimes twenty.

"Turn around, kitten."

I slowly turned around and looked up at Harry. His face wasn't fearful and angry anymore. It was full of concern and love. I smiled lazily and Harry sighed in relief. It was like a little sign we discussed. Sometimes when I just couldn't speak I would smile to tell Harry everything was alright.

"You're so brave, baby. I'm so proud of you."

He leaned down and kissed me softly and slowly. It was the first passionate kiss we shared that night and I loved it. Our lips moved in sync and I opened my mouth slightly when Harry asked for entrance with his tongue. It was just like that. Our tongues dancing, lips moving together.

I love Harry so much it was indescribable. Of course the spanking hurt but he showed so much love towards me through the kiss that I really couldn't be mad at him even if I tried. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and then pulled away. He stayed close and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you," I whispered and Harry smiled, kissing me again.

"I love you too."

Harry sat back up, the smile never leaving his beautiful face. He looked at my face for a while longer, we both just smiling at each other. It would have been awkward for anyone else but not for us. His eyes slowly traveled down my body and they widened when they stopped on my lower stomach. They suddenly flipped up to my face again and I blushed, looking away. He grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Did you really cum while I spanked you?"

I just turned my eyes to look everywhere but him.

"Answer me, kitten."

"Y-yes I did, Daddy."

"Oh, baby. You like it when Daddy spanks you hm?"

"Yes. Really like it."

He tapped my hip again to signal I had to turn over again and I did what I was told. I felt him spread my ass cheeks, rubbing his thumb over my hole.

"Gonna fuck you nice and hard now. Like that?"

"Yes, daddy. I'd like that."

"I'll take the belt off now. But no touching understood?"

"Yes, daddy."

He slowly unbuckled the belt and turned me around again. He kneeled between my legs and leaned down again to kiss me some more. After what felt like an hour of kissing he suddenly thrust into me without any warning.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled in pain. 

"Language, princess!" Harry warned slapping my bum.

He pulled out until just the tip was in and then thrust back in, fast and hard. He then started thrusting in and out at a fast pace and I let out muttered curse words and screams of 'Daddy'. I suddenly had the urge to kiss him so I did just that. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was more like breathing in each other's mouths because of our panting. I clawed my nails down his back when he started hitting my prostate rapidly.

"Oh god, daddy!" I screamed at a particularly hard thrust. 

"You like that kitten, hm?"

"Yes, daddy! I love it so much! Love you so much!"

"I love you too, baby" he grinned leaning down and kissing me hard. 

His thrusts slowed down a little while kissing me making it easier for us to kiss properly. When he pulled away he started going faster again. I was moaning and whimpering clawing my nails down his back.

"You're so good for me baby. So good for daddy."

"Yes. Wanna be good for you. Always."

"You are."

He suddenly pulled out and I whimpered at the empty feeling. He flipped me over, pulled me up on my hips so I was on my knees, and pushed my face into the couch, arching my back just how he liked it. He then lined up again and pushed back in. The angle was just right for him to hit my prostate with every thrust.

"I-I'm close, daddy."

"Hold it!"

I whimpered and it took all the willpower left in my body to not just cum on the spot. His thrusts slowly lost their rhythm and began to get sloppy. I knew he was close too so I clenched my hole around his dick making him groan in the back of his throat. After a few more hard thrusts, Harry came inside of me, shooting everything in my sore hole. He then gave me permission to cum and I did. Almost immediately I shot my load onto the couch beneath me. Harry was thrusting slowly, riding out our orgasms.

When he pulled out he flipped me onto my back and leaned down to kiss me. It was a sweet, loving kiss. After a few minutes, he slowly pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"I didn't go too hard with anything, did I?"

"No no. I loved it. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby. It was a mistake and probably an accident but well you know how I get when someone gets closer than a hug to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed me again.

"Well, I think we have to-"

"HARRY, LOUIS GET YOUR ARSES OUT OF THERE!" Zayn yelled and we groaned.

"Coming!" Harry yelled back.

We quickly got dressed and walked out the door. The others smirked at us knowingly and we just walked past them, to the tour bus.


End file.
